


Laughing til you cry: Angst vs Fluff Challenge: The Fluff Drabbles

by Farisya, inthedrift



Series: Laughing til you cry: Angst vs Fluff Challenge [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, in chapters 3 9 and 10, like pure unadulterated fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: So there's a list of angst prompts going around on tumblr and I am the least angsty writer going.@Farisya and I challenged one another to complete 10 of the prompts.Here are my totally non-angsty and utterly heartwarming answers to these.





	1. "Did you ever love me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farisya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Did you ever love me?"

“Did you ever love me?” Raleigh’s voice was laced with hurt and the look he gave Chuck was filled with betrayal. 

“Raleigh, love, hate to say this but aren’t you being a tad dramatic?” Chuck couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face or the eye roll that was large enough to potentially sprain something. 

The noise of disgust that came from the older man was enough to turn Chuck’s smirk to a full blown grin.

“I’m not being _dramatic_ Chuck. How could you do this?” 

Raleigh was standing in the middle of their room, hands holding a pile of empty candy wrappers, and looking for all the world like Chuck had just murdered Max and left his body on the floor. 

“You know they’re my favourite. You know I can’t get them outside of dealing with Chau and I hate Chau. You don’t even like them.” 

Chuck had to take a deep breath to avoid saying something he’d regret, or would convince Raleigh to drop the wrappers and beat him to death. 

“Rals, one, it’s just candy. Two, I like them plenty love, just you don’t share and three, not quite sure how this equates to me not loving you?” 

Chuck kept his arms behind his back and he raised an eyebrow in wait for a response off of his boyfriend. 

“Because if you loved me you wouldn’t have eaten all my candy and you certainly wouldn’t have left the wrappers in the shape of a middle finger on our bed.” 

The pout that had formed on Raleigh’s face accompanied with the ridiculousness of the situation meant that Chuck could no longer stop himself from laughing aloud. 

“Does it make it better if it was actually Mako that ate all of your candy and I just arranged the wrappers?” 

The shock on Raleigh’s face was enough to make Chuck take two steps towards him. 

“Mako ate them?” Raleigh’s expression had shifted from betrayal to confusion, his head tilted to the side slightly and not for the first time he reminded Chuck of an overgrown puppy. 

“Yeah and when she realised she’d eaten them all she came to me, which is when I arranged the wrappers to cover for her.” 

The look Raleigh gave him could only be described as heart eyes, and the older man dropped the wrappers he was still holding onto the floor and surged forward to wrap Chuck in a hug. 

“It’s adorable that you covered for Mako, but she’s still dead.” Raleigh pulled back slightly as Chuck still hadn’t brought his arms up to hug him back. 

“You know I didn’t mean it about you not loving me right?” There was a hint of worry in Raleigh’s voice and Chuck just smiled softly at him before stepping out of Raleigh’s hold. 

“Chuck I wasn’t serious.” The worry was evident in his voice this time and before he could start devolving further into panic, Chuck brought his hands from behind his back, revealing a medium sized box, neatly wrapped and tied with a ribbon. 

He handed the box to Raleigh, who’s panic had turned to further confusion, but took the box and began to unwrap it. 

“I know you were joking Ray.” Chuck moved closer to Raleigh as the blond revealed the contents of the box and looked back up him.

“That’s why I went and dealt with Chau, and got you more.”

Raleigh dropped the box in his eagerness to pull Chuck into a bone crushing hug. 

“You did that for me?” he asked into the side of Chuck’s neck. 

“Of course I did you idiot, because I love you.” 

Raleigh leant his head back to look Chuck in the eye, before moving back in and kissing him deeply. When they finally broke apart Raleigh smiled at Chuck, making Chuck’s heart hurt with it’s intensity. 

“I love you too, asshole.” Chuck laughed at the clear affection in the insult. Raleigh’s smile grew even wider at the sound and bent down to pick up the dropped box before offering it towards Chuck. 

“Want some candy?” and Chuck couldn’t have stopped the laugh that escaped him if a Kaiju had burst through the door right at that moment, because his boyfriend was an idiot but he was his idiot.


	2. "It's nothing, just a bruise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "It's nothing, just a bruise"

“It’s nothing, just a bruise.” Raleigh’s voice was calm and even and yet Chuck was staring at the mark on his side, the worry clear upon his face even through the evident tiredness. 

“That doesn’t look like _just_ a bruise mate.” Chuck sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and shifted towards the edge, gently placing his hands on the large dark purple bruise that filled most of his boyfriend’s side.

Raleigh tried to hide the wince of pain as Chuck ran his fingers along the injury, but the younger man caught it anyway. 

“Seriously babe, it’s nothing I promise.” Raleigh moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Chuck took the opportunity to move closer to Raleigh and wrap himself around him, careful to avoid the concerning bruise. 

“Raleigh, love, this isn’t just another bruise.” His head was resting on Raleigh’s shoulder, one of his hands running through Raleigh’s hair while the other gently held the older man so he couldn’t pull away. 

“I’ve seen your normal bruises, hell it’s concerning when you _don’t_ have them. But they’re never this bad. This must have hurt like a bitch, please tell me what happened.” Chuck’s voice was quiet and he was pressing soft kisses to Raleigh’s shoulder.

“Roo, it’s fine, I just bumped into something.” Raleigh was slowly relaxing into Chuck’s arms, the tension in his shoulders easing away. Chuck couldn’t stop the small smile at the nickname from Raleigh, but wasn’t deterred from his goal. 

“Raleigh, what actually happened?” Chuck’s voice had taken on a slight edge, enough to tell Raleigh that he wasn’t going to back down from this. 

Raleigh let out a deep sigh, the movement of his shoulders dislodging Chuck’s head slightly, and turned so he was facing Chuck, giving the younger man the excuse to clamber onto Raleigh’s lap and practically cling to the American. 

“Chuck, if you’re this tired we can talk about it in the morning. I promise it was nothing, certainly nothing worth you losing sleep over.” 

Chuck snorted into Raleigh’s shoulder, before nuzzling further into his neck. “Arguably Rals, telling me is the easiest way to get me to sleep.” 

Raleigh sighed again, this time against the top of Chuck’s head, “So maybe I tripped while helping Mako inspect some of the construction on the new Jaegers.” 

Chuck tried to stifle a yawn before prompting Raleigh to continue, “And?”

“And, I might have hit the railings and bruised my ribs.” Raleigh spoke all the words in a rush and Chuck had only heard enough to be worried. He pulled back fast enough to knock Raleigh’s chin and cause the older man to groan in pain. 

“Please tell me you didn’t say what I think you just said.” 

Raleigh stared back at Chuck a look of concern and pleading in his eyes.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds Chuck, I promise I wasn’t even in danger of falling and it’s only this badly bruised because Mako was adamant that drawing it out would help reduce the pain.” 

Chuck made a concerned sound before bringing his hands up to cup Raleigh’s face. “What am I gonna do with you, darlin’?” 

Raleigh leaned further into the touch, closing his eyes, trying to appreciate the moment - his boyfriend, curled into his lap, and holding him like he was his entire world - but the pain from his side made enjoying it a little difficult. 

“You can start by moving your knee, as it’s currently digging into my possibly cracked ribs” 

Chuck gasped immediately stretching his legs out and away from Raleigh’s torso, “I’m so sorry.” 

The look of dawning realisation on Chuck’s face followed by the stern, “Wait, cracked ribs? Raleigh Becket you said it was just a bruise.” Raleigh let out a bark of laughter, quickly followed by a gasp of pain. 

“Calm down, I’m joking, probably.” He grinned back at the redhead, “Just don’t make me laugh again, ok?” 

Chuck shook his head fondly, “Can’t promise that love, but I'll try.” He then gently pulled his boyfriend back towards him, before capturing his lips with his own.


	3. "You were supposed to leave"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "You were supposed to leave" 
> 
> Mature Rating

“You were supposed to leave.” Mako’s voice rang out through the conn-pod. She’d left Raleigh running diagnostics, while she went on a rescue mission to save Herc from the weekly science debrief which, as usual, ran far longer than it was supposed to. However, half an hour later and Raleigh still had not closed Gipsy’s systems down. 

At the sound of Mako’s voice there was a loud clatter followed by a muffled groan. “Raleigh are you ok? Have you hurt yourself, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you.” 

There was scuffling coming from across the conn-pod, but from her position in the doorway, with the light shining in and making the darkness of the interior more pronounced, she couldn’t make out Raleigh to see what was happening. 

“I’m fine Mako, just dropped something.” Raleigh’s voice was higher than normal and seemed breathless. Mako took two steps into the conn-pod and Raleigh let a strangled noise followed by more scuffling. 

“Seriously Mako, it’s ok, I’ll be finished in a moment.” Raleigh let out a sharp hiss before continuing louder this time, “Doesn’t Herc need saving or something?” 

Raleigh’s tone was almost pleading at this point and Mako was about to press it further trying to figure out exactly what the American was up to, when Raleigh let out a low moan, which was immediatlely followed by a quiet yelp of pain and a whispered hiss, “Fuck you, Becket.” that Mako only just heard. 

She had to disguise her laugh as a cough upon realising exactly what must have been going on in the darkness of the conn-pod. “Are you sure Raleigh? It sounds like you could use a hand.” 

Raleigh’s “Mako” couldn’t have been mistaken for anything other than pleading this time, “I’ll come and find you later, ok?” She was glad that her co-pilot couldn’t see her in the darkness as she couldn’t disguise the smirk that had spread across her face. 

“Ok, have fun.” The teasing tone in her voice was evident and Raleigh ended up tossing his head backwards in despair, causing him to smack it against the harness and hiss in pain. Mako’s footsteps retreated down the walkway and Chuck took the opportunity to take Raleigh all the way into his mouth. 

“Christ Chuck, do you want to get caught?” Raleigh’s words were punctuated by breathy moans and the attempt at annoyance in his tone was ruined by the gasp of pleasure followed by, “Oh god, Chuck.” 

Chuck hummed in approval around Raleigh. He’d snuck up to wait until Mako left to surprise Raleigh and help him run diagnostics so he wasn’t alone. However, upon seeing that Raleigh hadn’t even disconnected from the harness, all thoughts of helping had vanished and were replaced by ones of removing enough of the blond’s drive suit to give him a blow job while he was still held in place. 

One look from Chuck had Raleigh immediately on the same wavelength and fighting desperately to prevent his semi becoming a full erection, so he didn’t sprain his dick before Chuck freed him from the drive suit.

Chuck pulled back so his breath was ghosting against Raleigh’s length, “Oh come on _Raaaleigh_ , getting caught is half the fun.” 

Raleigh let out a disgruntled nose, winding his hand into Chuck’s hair and tried pulling him closer. “Needy much love?” Chuck’s voice was taunting but the sight of Raleigh desperate for him and his touch, had him palming at his own erection through his pants. 

“Chuck, babe. Please.” Raleigh’s voice came out throaty and completely wrecked. Chuck looked up at his boyfriend to see his pupils blown wide, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted slightly as though he couldn’t quite catch his breath. 

Chuck took Raleigh’s length back into his mouth, never taking his eyes off the older man. Chuck resolved that the moment Raleigh was free of his drive suit, he was taking the man back to their room, tying him to the bed and not letting him up for hours. 

Because Raleigh looked oh so pretty like this, even though he was only partially restrained at the moment. And when Raleigh was the focus of Chuck’s attention and he was completely at the younger man’s mercy, when he could do nothing but experience what Chuck wanted him to and go at Chuck’s pace, well he just begged _ever so sweetly._


	4. "I thought we meant something"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I thought we meant something"

“I thought we meant something?” Chuck had burst into the room, and upon seeing that Raleigh was not alone in their bed, he had begun to rant, not at his boyfriend but at his companion.

“Chuck it’s not,” Raleigh began trying to stop the ginger’s tirade before it really kicked off, but Chuck cut him off.

“Nope, not a word from you.” Chuck was now waving a finger threateningly at Raleigh, “You don’t get to speak right now. I’ll get to you in a moment.” 

Chuck then turned his attention back away from Raleigh and continued to glare at the unphased, sprawled out form of Max. The bulldog was still lying on his back, legs raised in the air and trying to nudge Raleigh’s arm in an attempt to get him to resume belly rubs. 

“How could you do this to me Max?” Raleigh had to cover his mouth and fake a cough to disguise the laugh that had burst out of him at the sheer incredulity from Chuck. 

The glare that Chuck shot the older man was enough to make Raleigh shrink back into the covers, and edge away from the still unbothered dog. 

“How could you bugger off and come back here to cuddle with this traitorous arsehole.” 

Max rolled back onto his front and grinned up at Chuck, tongue lolling out and butt wiggling in excitement. 

“Babe, I don’t think Max understands what you’re saying.” Chuck made a noise of disgust in response before kneeling so he was eye level with Max. 

“See Max, this wanker doesn’t even think you understand me. He just called you thick, and yet you still came to him for belly rubs.” 

Max made a noise, that Chuck argued was in agreement. Raleigh maintained it was probably wind, before jumping down off the bed and leaving through the still open door to their bunk. 

At the scandalised sound from Chuck and the utter expression of betrayal, Raleigh could no longer stop the laughter. Instead of kicking him or storming away, Chuck launched himself up onto the bed and pinned Raleigh in place. 

“I can’t believe you stole my dog, you bastard.” Chuck had his hands pressed against Raleigh’s chest, pushing him into the mattress and ensuring the older man couldn’t move. 

“I didn’t steal your dog Chuck, Max just came in while I was reading.” Instead of trying to move Chuck off, Raleigh brought his arms up to run along the back of Chuck’s thighs. 

“Besides, I was bored waiting for you and I hoped that where Max went, you would follow.” 

Chuck’s expression changed from annoyance to a gentle smile as he looked down at Raleigh. 

“You missed me?” Chuck’s voice was soft and he brought his face down so there were only centimeters between them, moving his arms from Raleigh’s chest so they were bracketing his head. 

“Of course I missed you dumbass.” Raleigh replied with a grin, leaning up slightly so his lips were softly pressed against Chuck’s. 

Chuck took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue between Raleigh’s parted lips. Raleigh moved his hold up from Chuck’s thighs to palm his ass, and Chuck welcomed the invitation and ground down against Raleigh who gasped lightly into Chuck’s mouth. 

“Boys, Max was wandering the corridor and, _how many times do I have to tell you shut the bloody door?_ ” 

Herc’s voice and the sudden clatter of his phone hitting the floor, made Chuck pull back from Raleigh quickly enough that he lost his balance and toppled off of the bed.

“Christ Dad, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?” Chuck was rubbing his elbow where he’d landed on it and wincing in pain, while Raleigh simply looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

Herc spluttered from where he was standing inside the doorway. Instead of responding, he reached down to grab his phone and scoop Max up before turning his back and walking out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Chuck looked towards Raleigh whose face was still a mixture of fear and embarrassment, and burst out laughing. 

“Oh come on Ray, Dad’s seen far worse all the other times he’s barged in, never mind what he’s seen in the drift.” 

Raleigh’s expression turned almost scandalised and Chuck was still laughing as he lifted himself off of the floor and back onto the bed beside his boyfriend. 

“Now, where were we?”


	5. "Why don't you care?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Why don't you care?" 
> 
> Modern Day AU

“Why don’t you care?” Chuck’s voice was beginning to get louder and other people in the store were starting to stare. 

“Chuck, people are staring.” Raleigh, on the other hand, was keeping his voice low and calm trying to prevent Chuck from getting more annoyed than he already was. 

“Good, because you’re being a wanker.” The look Chuck was giving him made Raleigh want to back away from the younger man and simultaneously move closer to wrap him in a hug. 

“Chuck, I don’t care because it literally does not matter.” Chuck looked as if Raleigh had just slapped him and turned away from the American and stormed out of the store. Raleigh managed to catch up with him just outside the doorway, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. 

“Chuck, please stop.” Raleigh wasn’t above pleading and his voice wobbled slightly as he looked at the Australian. 

“Why, it’s not like any of it matters anyway.” Chuck was livid, his eyes were gleaming with rage and he wrenched his arm free of Raleigh’s hold. 

“Chuck, it was literally a flavour of cake. That was it, of course it doesn’t matter. Just like it didn’t matter what colour scheme we picked, or what venue we chose or any of the other countless things.” 

Chuck had stopped glaring at him, instead looking at the floor, and his shoulders had slumped, the anger rushing out of him. 

“None of it matters Chuck. I couldn’t care less about any of it, because I don’t want something fancy. I don’t want a big fancy event, I just want you.” 

Raleigh took a step closer to Chuck and reached out again this time gently taking hold of Chuck’s hands.

“I just want to marry you, I don’t care when or where or how. I just want you.” 

Chuck looked up at that moment, eyes meeting Raleigh’s and he let out a weak laugh. 

“I’ve gone full on mental haven’t I?” 

Raleigh nodded gently, a smile slowly spreading across his face, “Just a little, the worst part of it is I now owe Yancy $50.” 

“Why do you owe your arse of a brother $50?” 

“He may have bet that you’d and I quote ‘Go full Bridezilla before this is over.’ If it makes you feel any better I only owe him as I swore you wouldn’t.” Raleigh’s grin took on an element of mischief as he spoke. Chuck’s expression cycled from annoyance, to adoration, to murderous. 

“You don’t need a best man at the wedding do you?” 

“I mean I might still need a best man but no one said that it had to be Yancy. I’m pretty sure Tendo would step up to the plate if necessary.” Raleigh replied conspiratorially. 

“That’s good to know as I’m gonna kill him.” 

Raleigh hummed in agreement while pulling Chuck closer still and wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“I am sorry love. I shouldn’t have made everything such a big deal, or got angry, or blamed you.” Chuck mumbled into his shoulder.

“It’s ok, Roo,” Raleigh replied bringing one of his hands up to run his fingers through Chuck’s hair, “you just want it to be perfect, I get it. But here’s the thing, it’ll be perfect no matter what because you’ll be there.” 

Chuck smiled at his fiancé, a warm fuzzy feeling filled his chest just at the thought of Raleigh being his fiancé, and placed a light kiss on his lips. 

“We should probably go back in and pick a cake flavour.” Raleigh smirked at Chuck before adding, “And maybe apologise.” 

“Yeah that too, and then we can go home and I can kill your wanker of a brother.” Raleigh wrapped his arm around Chuck’s waist as they headed back towards the store.

“You realise in only five weeks he’ll technically be your brother too?” 

“Oh god, don’t remind me. At least I don’t share DNA with the dickhead.” Both men were laughing as they walked through the door and back into the cake shop.


	6. "Tell me how to make it better"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Tell me how to make it better" 
> 
> TW for nightmares

“Tell me how to make it better?” Chuck was looking towards Raleigh, pleading for the older man to allow him to help.

It was the middle of the night and Raleigh woke himself up screaming. His skin gleamed with sweat and he shook violently. This wasn’t the first time Chuck witnessed the aftermath of one of Raleigh’s nightmares, but it was by far, one of the worst.

Chuck tried to reach out to the blond as he’d shot up in bed, to comfort him, but the older man had flinched away from his touch. Chuck pulled away from Raleigh at that, making sure to give the man plenty of room and began talking softly. 

“Raleigh, love. It was a nightmare. You’re in our bunk, in the dome.” Chuck checked the clock that was strategically positioned by the side of their bed. “It’s 2:14am, June 4th. The Breach has been closed for 4 months and 23 days. You’re safe.” 

Raleigh let out a shuddering breath that hitched halfway through and turned into a sob. Chuck could no longer stop himself from moving to hold Raleigh and pulled the American in so his head was resting against Chuck’s chest.

Chuck could feel the tears, hot against his skin, as well as feel Raleigh shake with the intensity of his sobs. 

When it was Chuck who woke with a nightmare, feelings of being trapped in the escape pod, unable to breathe and his entire body on fire, Raleigh held him while he cried. Hands running gently through his hair and down his back, he would often speak to Chuck in French or would sing softly to him. Chuck couldn’t do either of those things for Raleigh. 

Instead Chuck held his boyfriend close, drawing patterns into his shoulders and lower back, reminding Raleigh he was safe, he was loved, he wasn’t alone. He talked about whatever he’d been reading that day. He described a new welding technique he’d been learning about and how he was going to show Mako tomorrow in the hopes that it would speed up some of the construction and repair work. 

Raleigh never listened to the words, he listened to the cadence of Chuck’s voice. The way, when Chuck started to actually get into telling Raleigh a story, his accent became thicker and the inflection in his voice gave his excitement and passion away. He listened to the way Chuck’s chest vibrated with the noise and tried to count Chuck’s heartbeats.

When Raleigh’s breathing finally evened out Chuck pulled backwards to look Raleigh in the eye. “I’m not gonna ask about it love, but you need to talk to someone about it eventually ok?” 

Raleigh gave a small nod in response, but it took three attempts for him to answer Chuck in words, “I will, I promise.” 

The words sounded small and fragile and Chuck’s heart ached for how terrified Raleigh must be. Raleigh either couldn’t sleep at all due to his insomnia or when he could, he was woken by horrific nightmares that he couldn’t even think of, much less talk to someone about. Then if by some miracle Raleigh did manage to sleep peacefully for once, Chuck would undoubtedly wake him up with a nightmare of his own.

Chuck had at least spoken to his therapist about this, and while he knew she thought they were making each other’s recovery more difficult, there was nothing she could say that would change his mind. 

Because, sure, they were both sleep deprived and less than emotionally stable, but when Raleigh woke up, terrified to his core and in this state, Chuck couldn’t even consider the thought of him going through this alone. Five months ago they’d been at each other’s throats and couldn’t have a conversation that didn’t result in one of them storming off or worse. But after two near death experiences on Chuck’s part and a trip to another universe on Raleigh’s, their priorities and attitudes shifted. 

And while they’d only been dating for two months, Chuck was sure that he’d do anything for the man in his arms. Because Chuck loved him and he knew, even though neither one had said it just yet, Raleigh felt the same way. 

“Chuck?” Raleigh was looking at him, his eyes red and puffy but there was a heartwarming expression on his face despite it all. 

“Yeah love?”

“Will you just hold me until I fall asleep?” Raleigh’s voice sounded so small, and the note of fear that he would say no made Chuck’s heart hurt.

“Of course I will you idiot, come here.” 

Despite the insult, Chuck’s words were soft and filled with affection as he lay down in their bed and pulled Raleigh tightly against his chest, continuing to draw patterns against his skin and listening intently until the older man’s breathing evened out and he drifted to sleep.


	7. "Don't leave me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Don't leave me" 
> 
> Modern Day AU

“Don’t leave me.” Raleigh’s voice was filled with panic, he was clutching Chuck’s hand as if his life depended on it. His eyes pleaded silently with Chuck. 

“Rals, it’s just a little injection.” Chuck’s voice was soft and his eyes were kind but there was a hint of humour behind them at the sheer intensity of Raleigh’s reaction. 

“It’s not _just_ an injection though. It’s an injection, followed by four teeth being ripped out of my mouth.”

“You’re being slightly dramatic, love. This is nothing, literally hundreds of people have the same procedure every week.” 

The glare Raleigh shot Chuck was enough to cause the younger man to pull his hand free and throw his arms up in defeat. He turned to address the other man in the room. 

“Your go, maybe you can convince him that he’s not gonna die if we leave him.” Yancy grinned at Chuck’s frustration and moved so he was by the head of the bed. 

“Come on kiddo, it’s only gonna take an hour or so and we’ll be here when you wake up.” Raleigh’s concern was palpable and Yancy smiled softly at his younger brother, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“This is nothing Rals, nothing like before ok? Chuckles and I will be here waiting for you, I promise.” 

~~~~~

“Is this really a good idea?” Chuck sat at the foot of Raleigh’s bed, the younger blond was still unconscious, mouth open due to the large amounts of gauze inside, and drooling all over himself.

“Oh come on Chuckles, this is the best idea we’ve ever had, even you have to admit that.” Yancy sat in the chair by Raleigh’s bed, legs hanging over one side, a shit eating grin spread across his face. 

“I mean yeah, it’s a brilliant plan. That is, until Raleigh comes around and murders both of us you wanker.” 

“He won’t murder us.”

“Well he might not kill _me_ , but he will absolutely withhold sex.” The face of disgust Yancy pulled was enough to distract Chuck from his worries for a few moments. 

~~~~~

After Raleigh regained some sense of who he was and no longer believed Chuck was a rather attractive and angry doctor, they were allowed to take him home. Chuck was responsible for getting Raleigh safely out of the surgery and into the car while Yancy set up the camera and the recordings. 

Chuck managed to get Raleigh to the car after a small amount of struggling and an encounter with a distracting sparrow, to find Yancy behind the wheel excitedly drumming his fingers. 

“Get in losers, we’re going shopping.” Raleigh looked at Chuck with a quizzical expression. 

“No, we’re not. Ignore him, we’re going home.” Chuck bundled Raleigh into the passenger seat, making sure to put his seatbelt on for him, before climbing into the back of Yancy’s truck. 

They’d made it halfway home before Yancy’s plan, and Chuck would maintain until his death that it was Yancy’s plan originally, began to take action. Raleigh spent most of the journey staring out the window, asking seemingly random questions or starting conversations halfway through, expecting the other occupants of the vehicle to know what he was talking about. 

However, the radio that had been playing idly in the background, a recorded show from last week, began blaring a warning signal. Raleigh’s eyes widened comically and he was staring at the dash panel as though it personally offended him. 

_“The Center for Disease Control in Washington DC has issued a viral outbreak warning. State and local officials have reported cases of high fever, nausea, death and even cannibalism. Stay in place until further notice.”_

Chuck had been watching Raleigh carefully in the rearview mirror and his face went through several stages of confusion and concern during the “announcement.” Yancy, ever the dramatic, took to his role like a duck to water. 

“What the fuck? Did you hear that?” He’d turned to address an increasingly confused Raleigh, who began to look slightly panicked at his brother’s obvious shock. 

“Chuck, what the fuck was that?” Yancy was now getting fully into the role of panicked survivor and Chuck had to suppress an eyeroll in case Raleigh was watching him in the mirror.

“Mate, I dunno. Whatever it was didn’t sound good though, so maybe speed up on the whole getting us home thing, yeah?” Chuck’s acting was astoundingly poor in comparison to Yancy’s but his usually annoyed tone with Yancy mixed with Raleigh’s severely compromised state covered for it.

Yancy, who had no intention of getting a ticket for this prank, kept to the speed limit the whole time. Raleigh who was obviously getting more concerned with each moment reached out to grab Yancy’s arm and shake it. 

“You’re driving like a slug, get to the house.” Chuck had to bite down on his hand to stifle his laughter, and Yancy’s shoulders shook slightly but he managed to maintain a straight face. Chuck’s phone began to ring, he looked at the screen and sure enough Herc was calling as planned. 

“Shit, hold up Dad’s calling.” He placed the call on speaker so Raleigh would hear, Yancy had been adamant that using Jaz wouldn’t have had the same effect, as Raleigh was both simultaneously in awe and terrified of Herc. 

“Chuck, you need to come home right now. The emergency broadcast system just said there’s been some soft of outbreak. Stacks has looked into it and it’s not a test, this is for real.” 

Raleigh snapped his attention away from his brother and turned to look at Chuck. The obvious worry on his face had Chuck second guessing this plan, but a stern look over Raleigh’s shoulder from Yancy made Chuck swallow his concerns. 

“Yeah Dad we’re pulling into our place now, I’ll call you when we’ve got our shit together.” 

Raleigh’s eyes became even wider, “Wait, why aren’t we going straight to your dad’s? They have guns, Chuck, and like a billion ration packs, and probably a bunker knowing Stacker.” 

Yancy had to fake a cough to disguise his laugh. Chuck desperately tried to formulate a response, when Yancy helped cover for him. 

“We need to grab supplies and stuff, Rals, not to mention Max.” They pulled into the parking lot as Yancy spoke. Chuck was already unbuckling his belt in preparation for the next steps. He leaned forwards around Raleigh’s seat placing a kiss on the blond’s forehead. 

“You stay put love, we’ll be back in a minute.” 

Yancy gave Raleigh a quick pat on the knee before turning off the ignition and hopping down from the truck, running into the apartment complex with Chuck close behind. 

Raleigh who was alone and desperately trying to process the turn of events had begun talking to himself, “What? Cannibals? Like Zombies?” and was becoming more confused by the minute. 

He located his phone, and after several failed password attempts and 2 lockouts, he managed to unlock it. He immediately dialed Jaz hoping that his sister would be able to shed some light on the situation. 

“Jaz, what’s happening, Yancy says there’s a virus and there’s police coming or something.” The gauze in his mouth made the words difficult to decipher at some points but Jaz was used to her brother calling when he was in far worse states.

“Yeah, It’s literally all over the news bro.” As Raleigh was about to ask a further question, the tailgate opened and Yancy shoved a baseball bat and a variety of vaguely threatening kitchen utensils, into the truck bed. 

“Yancy, a rolling pin isn’t what we want! Herc and Stacker literally have guns. Why are you putting half our kitchen in the car?” Raleigh’s tone was full of outrage and annoyance at his older brother and Yancy had to turn away from the car in order to hide his smile as he promised he’d go get something more useful. Chuck appeared back at the car next, climbing into the driver’s seat and handing Raleigh a pool noodle. 

“You’re gonna need to defend yourself love, we can’t be with you the whole time.” Raleigh looked at Chuck as if he’d lost his mind and opened his mouth to protest but Chuck cut him off. 

“Look this is how you use it.” Raleigh was making noises of protest and trying to shove the neon noodle out of the car window. 

“No, Ray. You need to hold it up, keep it upright.” It was at this instruction that Raleigh lost his patience. 

_“What is this gonna do against anything? How am I supposed to defend myself? Get me a knife!”_ As Raleigh’s shouting became louder, Yancy came to his side of the car. 

“Listen kiddo, we only have space for one more person so who do you want to get Mako or Tendo?” Yancy was staring Raleigh in the eye, sincerity etched upon his face and not for the first time Chuck was impressed at the man’s acting ability and dedication to the prank. 

_“Mako, you idiot!”_ Chuck couldn’t hide his laugh this time and instead climbed out of the driver’s seat and disappeared back into the apartment to grab Max. 

“What about Tendo though Rals?” Yancy was still managing to keep a straight face, but with no small amount of effort. 

“Leave him, he’s the worst. He’s like way older than Mako, he’s lived his life. Leave him, get Mako.” 

Yancy moved around the car and was climbing back into the driver’s seat. Chuck returned as Raleigh looked around, dazed. Chuck opened Raleigh’s door, making sure his seatbelt was still on, before depositing Max onto his knee. 

Raleigh immediately brought his arms around the dog and held him tightly as Chuck went to close the tailgate before climbing into the back. Yancy turned the ignition on and pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. 

“Should we head to Costco before we go to dad’s?” Chuck asked from the back, never once taking his eyes off of Raleigh who was stroking Max with a lost expression, 

“ _No_ , it’s gonna be a bloodbath in there.” Raleigh seemed appalled at the mere idea of braving the store. 

Yancy turned and gave Chuck a look before responding, “Yeah no he’s probably right, we should just get Mako and go.” 

Yancy drove around the block a few times, Raleigh clearly paying no attention to the route they were taking before pulling over and turning to his brother. 

“Rals, you know where we're gonna go?” Raleigh’s eyes were wide and he looked at Yancy as if the older man could solve all of his problems. Instead Chuck leant forwards and put his head on Raleigh’s shoulder. 

“We’re gonna go home love, get in bed and you’re gonna sleep for a few hours.” Raleigh’s mouth was open partly in shock and partly from the sheer amount of gauze packed into it. Yancy could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to contemplate what Chuck meant. 

“There’s no zombie apocalypse kiddo.” Raleigh’s mouth opened even wider at his brother’s confession.

“Oh.” Chuck was almost tempted to say Raleigh looked a bit crestfallen at the news but he could see the way his hands loosened their hold on Max slightly in relief as well. 

~~~~~

Raleigh slept for three hours. When he woke up, his entire face and jaw throbbed from the pain and he felt like he’d eaten a whole beach worth of sand. He turned over in bed to see Chuck by his side, smiling softly down at him, running one hand gently through Raleigh’s hair. 

“Hello, love. Back in the land of the living, I see.” Chuck moved to grab a glass of water with a straw and some painkillers. 

Raleigh moved to prop himself up, ignoring the surge of pain caused by the motion. “This sucks. Please tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing like those videos of people online?” 

Raleigh took the tablets and water off of his boyfriend and looked to him for a response. “Define embarrassing?” 

He shot Chuck a glare, before reaching for his phone, sure in the knowledge that if he did, Yancy would have sent him a video by now. 

There were varying messages, both Herc and Jaz had texted apologies, for what he wasn’t quite sure. Mako had just sent him a heart emoji and Tendo had sent him a series of middle fingers and a message saying, “Nice to know I’m loved brother.” 

None of the messages made sense and he was tempted to ask Chuck when he saw the thread of messages from Yancy. The first of which was a link to a youtube video, followed by varying screenshots of the view count which seemed to have increased dramatically in the last few hours alone and finally a message saying, “You’re famous kiddo.” 

Raleigh finally looked back up at Chuck after having watched the video, a murderous look in his eyes. 

“You’re so fucking dead.” Chuck just laughed and moved away from Raleigh to grab some fresh gauze. 

“Yeah, sure love. I’ll believe you the moment you’re no longer dribbling on yourself when you speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this fantastic prank which is totally something Yancy would do to his baby brother  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hVWEefD5ag


	8. "Alcohol isn't going to solve your problems"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Alcohol isn't going to solve your problems"

“Alcohol isn’t going to solve your problems.” Raleigh often wondered how much time he spent actually being Chuck’s boyfriend and how much he spent acting more like a long suffering older brother. 

“But it is certainly making them less painful, Raaaleigh.” Chuck’s words were still mostly decipherable, even if his accent had become increasingly thicker with each drink. He was however, starting to lean worryingly over the edge of his chair. Raleigh knew it wasn’t long till he’d have to intervene or Chuck would be facedown on the floor. 

“It can’t have been that bad, babe.” Chuck snorted in response. The top shelf vodka, stolen from the Russians, sprayed out all over Raleigh. “ _CHUCK._ ” 

“Shhh, don’t be a baby, you use alcohol to clean things. So like you’re cleaner now than you were a minute ago.” Raleigh stared in shock at the younger man for a moment but the redhead just carried on talking. “Besides, you weren’t there Ray. You didn’t see what I saw. You don’t know my pain.” 

“You know I might be more sympathetic if you told me what it is you saw.” 

This time Chuck actually scoffed, standing up from his chair and waving the bottle of liquor threateningly in Raleigh’s direction. The effect was somewhat lessened by the unfocused stare and the fact that Chuck was swaying like a poorly made IKEA cabinet. 

“You can’t handle the truth, Raaaleigh.” 

“Don’t quote A Few Good Men at me, you little shit.” Chuck merely flipped him off in response, before staggering towards where Raleigh was standing, the bottle waving dangerously in his grip. 

“I saw _them._ ” 

“Cryptic much, Chuckles.” This time Chuck was close enough that he thumped Raleigh’s chest with his free hand.

“I saw _them_ , my dad and your fuckwit of a brother, in dad’s office, on his desk.” Chuck had to suppress a full body shudder. 

Raleigh on the other hand couldn’t hide the laughter that burst out of him, which was a mistake as Chuck took this as a personal insult and punched Raleigh’s arm, this time harder than his previous hit. 

“Ow Chuck, knock it off. It’s not that bad, they’ve been dating longer than we have. How is this a problem?” 

The horrified look on Chuck’s face, indicated that clearly Raleigh was an idiot and had no concept of what was bad in this world. 

“I didn’t need to know what Dad’s face looks like when your brother is sucking him off thanks.” 

Raleigh laughed again, this time purely based on Chuck’s look of utter disgust at the memory. “Chuck, firstly Herc and Yance have been together for years. Secondly and I feel this is rather important, they’ve been banging since Manila.” 

At the puzzled look from Chuck, Raleigh sighed grabbing hold of his still swaying boyfriend and guiding him towards the edge of the bed to sit down. 

“That means,” Raleigh began slowly and clearly, trying to make his point perfectly clear to the very drunk Australian, “that you’ve drifted with Herc while they’ve been together. So surely you’ve seen this before?” 

It clearly took a few moment’s for Chuck to understand what Raleigh had said. But it was obvious when he had as the look of revulsion on his face was enough to bring tears to Raleigh’s eyes as he tried to stop himself laughing aloud. 

“Ew. No. _Ewwww_. Why the fuck would I have seen this before?” 

“Because the drift is a two way street?” Raleigh said as if trying to explain the concept to a particularly stubborn log. 

“No, we make sure that stays private. We’re not freaks, Ray.” Raleigh just sat there watching Chuck waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Wait. Wait. _Wait!_ You’ve seen _it. Ewwwww._ ” Raleigh couldn’t help himself from laughing at the horrified look that was growing more disgusted by the minute. 

“Trust me love, I’ve seen much worse than a quick office blowjob. Be grateful that’s all you’ve seen.” Chuck groaned at the mere mention of blowjob and took another large swig from the bottle. 

Raleigh decided that it was probably time to confiscate the bottle and replace it with a large glass of water and a nap. Chuck began to protest but Raleigh simply kissed him gently on the forehead before moving to get some water. When he returned Chuck was laying sideways on the bed, groaning softly. Raleigh managed to coax him back upright and get the whole glass down him, before Chuck decided that Raleigh was far more comfortable than the bed and had shoved him down to use as a pillow. 

Raleigh sighed fondly, holding Chuck gently and running his fingers along the younger man’s scalp. “Swear to god, you throw up on me and I’ll make sure that Max does a shit in your boots.”


	9. "Please don't lie to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Please don't lie to me" 
> 
> Modern Day AU 
> 
> Mature Rating

“Please don’t lie to me.” Chuck’s eyes were wide, panic filling them at being caught by Raleigh.

“I’m not lying Rals, I swear to you I haven’t.” Raleigh raised an eyebrow, and made a noise of disbelief. 

“So you promise me that while I’ve been away for the last two weeks you haven’t watched Game of Thrones without me?” Chuck’s eyes widened even further, if Raleigh hadn’t been sure before he was now. 

“Of course I haven’t.” Chuck’s voice was unusually high and he kept tripping over his words. “I promised you I’d wait until you got back from work, so I did.” 

The look of fake hurt at the accusation from his boyfriend did nothing to help Chuck’s case. Raleigh knew how bad a liar the younger man was, especially when it came to lying to him. 

“Why does the DVR say they’ve been watched then Chuck?” If Raleigh hadn’t been quite so annoyed he’d probably have laughed at the expression that was on Chuck’s face.

“Erm, I, like I just skipped through them to make sure they recorded?” Chuck didn’t even attempt to hide the question in his voice, unconvinced by his own lie this time. Raleigh just stood there looking at Chuck, disappointment clear on his face.

“Oi, I know, but don’t use the puppy eyes on me that’s fucking cheating. Besides I was gonna wait, I promise you love.” Chuck was slowly edging closer to Raleigh who was sat on their couch and still giving Chuck a look as if he’d just killed a puppy.

“But then your wanker of a brother started sending me memes and spoiling it and I couldn’t let the bastard win.” 

Raleigh just blinked at Chuck several times, “You’re telling me, that you watched Game of Thrones without me, because you wanted to send Yancy memes?” 

Chuck stopped his gradual sliding down the couch towards the blond and his face twisted into a grimace. 

“Not just because I wanted to send Yancy memes, I didn’t want him to spoil it.” Even to his own ears, Chuck’s protest sounded feeble.

“You do realise Yancy sent me every single one of those memes as well right?” Chuck’s eyes began to dart around the room, trying to find a good escape route.

“And yet I still didn’t try and watch it because it’s our thing.” As Raleigh spoke he moved closer to Chuck, pushing his hand against the younger man's chest and holding him in place while he brought his leg round so he was sat in Chuck’s lap, his weight pinning Chuck down, ensuring he couldn’t run.

“You know what this means right?” Chuck looked up into Raleigh’s eyes and the look of mischief he found there had him slowly begin to shake his head. 

“Raleigh, love. Come on, it was a joke. We were drunk when we made this deal, it doesn’t count.” 

“It certainly counted when you were threatening me when you needed to pee and I wanted to push play.” Raleigh was now smirking down at Chuck who was looking increasingly more panicked about his predicament. 

“Raleigh, please.” Chuck began to whine and started looking around with renewed vigour for an escape. 

“Besides, babe, we spent all that money, would be a shame if it all went to waste.” Raleigh’s voice had deepened and he was dragging out the words in the way he knew drove Chuck crazy and usually got him a kick in public.

“I still think you’d look far better spread out on our bed.” Chuck countered breathlessly and Raleigh couldn’t help himself from grinding down against Chuck’s hips. 

“I’m inclined to disagree, besides you’re the one who picked it out.” 

Raleigh placed one of his hands on Chuck’s waist, rubbing small circles against the skin visible in the gap between his shirt and jeans. His other hand was buried in Chuck’s hair. He pulled at the longer than normal locks, bringing Chuck’s face up to meet his own. Chuck sighed in defeat. The expression on Raleigh’s face, mixed with the fact that his eyes had darkened considerably, made Chuck’s already weakening resolve crumble completely. 

~~~~~

Chuck was spread out on their bed. Raleigh decided that this was a far better way to spend their evening than catching up on Game of Thrones. The younger man was naked, his skin flushed from where Raleigh had been teasing him for what felt like hours, and his hands were bound to their headboard.

Raleigh advanced on him, a wicked gleam in his eyes and in his hands he held, what Chuck would argue, was the most intimidating dildo he’d ever seen. Months earlier, Raleigh had been idly scrolling through twitterwhen he’d stumbled across a web page specialising in unusual sex toys. 

When Chuck saw what Raleigh was laughing about he’d immediately joined in, the two of them trying to find the most ridiculous toys. The moment they found the Game of Thrones toys however Chuck demanded that they had to buy one. The alcohol coursing through his system helped none and the fact he was adamant Raleigh would be the first to break their agreement. 

Now, lying on the bed with Raleigh grinning down at him, wielding the monster dildo like he was a king and it was his weapon, Chuck was seriously second guessing the brilliance of this idea. However, as much as Raleigh enjoyed having Chuck completely at his mercy, Chuck was always his first priority in every circumstance.

“I know we made a bet, but the minute you aren’t comfortable, say the word and we’re done, ok babe?” Raleigh ran his fingers gently along Chuck’s ankle, ensuring there was a point of contact between them at all times.

“Raleigh, I swear to god if you don’t put your fingers back inside me in the next minute, I’m gonna get out of these ropes and strangle you.” Raleigh let out a sharp laugh, smiling down at his boyfriend, who even when he was tied up, was still the one in charge. 

He moved closer so he was now resting on the bed between Chuck’s spread thighs and placed the dildo on the bed next to him. Raleigh ran soft kisses from Chuck’s knee, down his thigh. He stopped randomly, sucking marks into the soft skin, causing Chuck to keen and try to buck up. Raleigh placed one hand on Chuck’s hip and held him in place. 

Raleigh moved his other hand from Chuck’s knee, grabbing the bottle of lube he’d left on the sheets earlier and squirted some onto his fingers. He began circling Chuck’s rim, teasing but never breaching. Chuck started repeating Raleigh’s name over and over again, half pleading, half desperate with need. 

Gently pressing another kiss to the inside of his knee, Raleigh shushed him, before pressing one finger in. Chuck was still loose from Raleigh’s preparation earlier, so he quickly slipped a second finger in. He curled them so he brushed Chuck’s prostate, causing him to moan again. 

Raleigh continued to stretch Chuck open and soon enough he had three fingers sliding in and Chuck begged for more. Raleigh continued stretching him until he was satisfied, ignoring Chuck’s pleas for more until he was sure he wasn’t going to hurt him. The toy wasn’t as long as he was, but it was a lot thicker, and Raleigh wasn’t about to hurt Chuck. 

He pulled his fingers out, causing Chuck to keen at the loss. Raleigh ignored Chuck’s attempts to pull him closer using his legs, merely swatting him away, while he reached for the dildo, liberally coating it in lube. 

He lined the head of it up with Chuck’s entrance, allowing Chuck to relax slightly before he pushed forward, slowly, making sure Chuck had plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion. Once the toy was fully seated, Raleigh waited for Chuck to adjust again, leaning down so he was almost completely covering the younger man’s body with his own he whispered into Chuck’s ear. 

“You look gorgeous like this all laid out, tied up and spread open.” Chuck whimpered at the feel of Raleigh’s breath against his neck, he tried to grind down against the toy to get some much needed friction but Raleigh used his own bulk to hold him still. 

“I can’t wait until it’s my turn and you get to be the one doing this to me.” Chuck’s eyes flew open at that, shock and lust on his face. He stared at Raleigh intently, trying to resist the urge to close his eyes in pleasure as Raleigh moved the toy out before thrusting it back in, hard. 

“I can’t wait for you to keep me tied here all day, just on the edge, pleading for you to either fuck me properly or leave me to finish myself off.” Chuck could hardly believe what he was hearing and as he moaned at the thought of Raleigh spread out, skin glowing and his eyes dark with lust, Raleigh managed to hit his prostate and Chuck saw stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested what the site and the toy are, obviously mature content warning is attached to this link. https://geekysextoys.com/product/drodong-silicone-dragon-dildo/


	10. "Did you do this to yourself?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Did you do this to yourself?" 
> 
> Mature Rating

“Did you do this to yourself?” Raleigh’s voice was low and he was struggling to keep it even. 

He’d walked through the door to his and Chuck’s bunk after a particularly torturous conference with the UN, expecting to find Chuck poring over schematics for the new line of Jaegers. They had been negotiating funding for over the last three weeks. 

Instead Raleigh was greeted by the sight of Chuck Hansen, his annoying, contrary, genius, asshole of a boyfriend, who he loved more than anything in the world, wearing only a pair of lace panties, tied to the bed and staring at Raleigh with an intensity that left the older pilot slightly breathless. 

“Nah, actually I asked Mako to come in and give me a hand.” Raleigh could almost taste the sarcasm in Chuck’s voice, whose expression was a mixture of incredulity and fondness for his idiot of a boyfriend. 

“Of course I did this myself Rals, turns out with the right motivation and practice you can learn to tie knots with your mouth.” The waggle of Chuck’s eyebrows made Raleigh’s heartbeat stutter. 

“As much fun as discussing the technicalities of this is, are you gonna come over here and unwrap your present or not?” 

Raleigh had to fight to stop himself from stalking towards the younger man, his hands clenched tightly in an attempt to allow him to focus on the conversation. 

“My present? What’s the occasion?” The feigned nonchalance was pitiful even to his own ears and the snort from the bound Australian told Raleigh that he wasn’t fooled. 

“Come on, love. You really think I'd forget your birthday?” The soft smile on Chuck’s face quickly shifted to a predatory grin, “Now I don’t know about you, but a strong breeze at this point will probably have me wrecking these lovely undies before you have a chance to, so get your arse over here now.” 

Raleigh practically launched himself across the room, removing pants and shirt as he went. Chuck, who for a moment forgot about the rope tied around his wrists and ankles, tried to move forward to meet him.

Laughing at Chuck’s struggling, Raleigh climbed onto the bed and straddled Chuck’s hips. Chuck almost whimpered at the contact and Raleigh pressed forward to kiss the younger man hard, trying to suppress a gasp at the feeling of Chuck underneath him. 

Chuck kissed back ferociously, but Raleigh pulled away almost as quickly as he started. This time Chuck couldn’t prevent his whimper escaping at the loss of contact, he’d been on edge for hours waiting for Raleigh to return. Raleigh smirked at his boyfriend, leaning back and taking in the sight beneath him. Chuck was visibly fighting to not fidget under the intense gaze, and Raleigh’s face softened as he moved forward again so his face was inches from Chuck’s. 

“This might be one of the greatest presents I’ve ever received, and that includes the remote controlled Gipsy, Tendo got me the other year.” 

“So you like it then?” Raleigh could hear the nervousness in Chuck’s voice, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Christ Chuck, honestly this is like every wet dream wrapped in a neat package, or should I say tied?” Raleigh pressed a kiss to the edge of Chuck’s jaw, followed by lightly teasing his teeth against the skin. “I love it, and I love you.” 

He began moving further down Chuck’s body, kissing along his throat and leaving marks along his collarbone. Raleigh kept working down, alternating between light kisses and leaving hickeys on the pale skin, until he stopped at the bright red underwear and looked up at Chuck through his lashes. 

Chuck’s head was thrown back against the pillows, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent gasp, his skin flushed. In that moment Raleigh fell even more impossibly in love with the man. Chuck noticed Raleigh had stopped and tilted his head up to look at the blond, who held Chuck’s gaze as he moved to tease his tongue along the edge of Chuck’s erection through the lace. The Australian’s eyes shuttered closed for a moment and he let out another gasp of pleasure. 

Raleigh didn’t break eye contact the entire time, instead moving his mouth back up to the waistband of the underwear, taking the material between his teeth and beginning to slowly ease them down. 

He paused just before Chuck’s straining erection popped free and grinned back up at his boyfriend. 

“Best present ever.”


End file.
